The present disclosure relates generally computer vision systems and relates more particularly to sensors for measuring the distance to an object or point in space.
Unmanned vehicles, such as robotic vehicles and drones, typically rely on computer vision systems for obstacle detection and navigation in the surrounding environment. These computer vision systems, in turn, typically rely on various sensors that acquire visual data from the surrounding environment, which the computer vision systems process in order to gather information about the surrounding environment. For instance, data acquired via one or more imaging sensors may be used to determine the distance from the vehicle to a particular object or point in the surrounding environment.